Love was a four-letter word
by Twilight-and-Blackbutler
Summary: Un matin ensoleillé, Tony se réveille d'un cauchemar et trouve Loki allongé à côté de lui. Il le regarde endormi, réconforté par sa seule présence, et dit des choses qu'il n'ose pas lui dire quand il est éveillé. Mais le Dieu est-il vraiment endormi ? TRADUCTION DU ONE SHOT DE LaLopez1981.


**Love was a four-letter word.**

Note de la traductrice : Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Je vous propose une de mes traduction. Il s'agit ici d'un OS que j'ai trouvé très beau, et donc j'ai demandé à la fabuleuse auteur qu'est **LaLoper1981** si elle me permettait d'effectuer la traduction de son écrit afin que d'autres personnes puissent le découvrir. Je la remercie énormément d'avoir accepté. Je vous présente donc la traduction de **Love was a four-letter word.**(je ne traduis pas les titres.). J'espère que vous aimerez autant que moi. Bonne lecture.

...

Quand les yeux de Tony s'ouvrirent brusquement, son cœur battait la chamade et sa respiration était haletante. Il reste ainsi pendant un moment, son corps nu baigné dans la lumière brillante du matin qui s'invite de la fenêtre ouverte. Il essaye de recouvrir ses esprits, de se calmer car son corps battait vite. Ses pensées, constamment en mouvement, tentent de se concentrer sur des simples mots : _La maison, New York, sécurité. _

_Tu n'es pas dans une putain de grotte_, pensait t-il avec force. Il roula sur le dos, son cœur et sa respiration à peu près à la normale, et un peu secoué quand le long et beau corps pâle allongé à côté de lui change de position dans son sommeil.

Après quelques respirations à nouveaux apaisantes, Tony regarda à nouveau son amant. Visage osseux, plus apaisé que lorsqu'il est éveillé, un peu comme Tony.

_Amour_

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il changeait à nouveau de position pour observer son amant endormi. Après cela, la pièce est plongée dans le silence et il pouvait juste entendre la douce respiration de l'homme endormi.

Il étudie la position, enroulé à mi-chemin en fœtus. Il aurait souhaité qu'il vienne un peu plus de son côté, ou même sur le dos afin que Tony puisse se glisser entre les longues jambes et s'envelopper autour du corps robuste. Cette pensée le fait doucement ricaner.

Tony n'est pas une personne que l'on peut câliner. En fait, avant que Loki Laufeyson soit entré dans sa vie, il n'était jamais resté aussi longtemps au lit pour câliner avec son amant.

Bien sûr, il y avait aussi de nombreuses chose que Tony Stark n'avait jamais fait avant de rencontrer Loki Laufeyson.

Il n'avait jamais rencontré un Dieu, ni deux. Ne croyait pas à une autre vie autre part, et maintenant il avait combattu des étrangers.

Et il n'était jamais tombé amoureux.

Le temps était passé, les choses ont été dites, les amitiés et les relations ont pris fin mais heureusement, certains se sont réconciliés.

A la fin de la journée, tout ce dont Tony avait besoin était de jouer avec ses machines dans son laboratoire et de voir cet homme à la maison avec qui il construit une relation depuis déjà deux ans.

« Je t'aime , » dit-il dans le silence. « Je sais que tu ne peux pas m'entendre..., » poursuit-il, en gardant une voix assez basse pour ne pas réveiller Loki, « Je suppose juste que c'est plus simple de te le dire quand tu ne me regardes pas avec tes grands yeux verts. »

Il tendit la main, ses doigts touchant à peine la peau de Loki, il repoussa des mèches de cheveux noires corbeaux derrière l'oreille de Loki.

« Comment fais-tu ? Comment peux-tu faire comme si tu sais à quoi je pense lorsque tu me regardes ? Tu es vraiment le seul qui puisse le faire. »

Les doigts de Tony planent au dessus de l'épaule de Loki, suivant la courbe de son bras, jusqu'à ce que sa main repose sur l'oreiller.

« Tu es si beau. » murmura t-il, remontant jusqu'à l'épaule de Loki et, se maintenant dans cet axe, jusqu'à sa hanche droite inférieure, essentiellement couverte. Il se redressa un peu, caressant le corps pâle de son amant, repoussant une couverture pour dévoiler une cuisse crémeuse. Il est un peu heureux de pouvoir avoir Loki près de lui, de pouvoir le retenir. C'est une angoisse constante en lui.

Ses doigts se déplacent paresseusement sur la peau d'un Loki toujours endormi, sa poitrine se soulevant de haut en bas. De temps en temps, Tony jette un coup d'œil au visage de Loki pour s'assurer qu'il dort toujours ou ne fait pas semblant.

« Je ne t'ai pas dit à quel point je t'aime. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit., » Sa voix se brise un peu, comme s'il venait d'avouer une faiblesse. « L'amour est sûrement le seul mot qui n'a jamais été assez utilisé dans ma maison. Juste parce que je ne le dis pas, juste parce que je ne le sens pas. Je dois encore apprendre à te le montrer. »

Loki continue de se déplacer, maintenant sur le ventre, dévoilant une longue jambe et il a la tête renversée sur l'oreiller, plus loin de Tony. Il attend que Loki se réinstalle pour poursuivre avec admiration l'étude de son corps pâle et sans défaut. Il se rapproche un peu, repousse quelque cheveux de son cou et dépose un léger baiser sur sa nuque.

Il fredonnait doucement, respirant l'odeur de Loki. Il sentait comme l'hiver, même en plein été. Il serait incapable de rester indifférent si Loki se réveillait, car Tony est recroquevillé derrière Loki, une main sur sa taille.

Loki ne se réveille pas complètement, mais il s'enfouit un peu plus dans la chaleur qui l'entoure, gémissant doucement. « Anthony... » soupire t-il, endormi.

« Je suis ici, bébé. » marmonne t-il, contre l'épaule de Loki. Il serre Loki bien contre lui, comme les pensées de son cauchemar reviennent. Comme si l'explosion l'avait tué et plongé dans un noir profond.

« Quel est le problème ? » la tête de Loki se retourne brusquement et il commence à se retourner dans les bras de Tony.

« Rien. »

Loki lui fait face maintenant, prenant son visage dans ses mains. Mais Tony ne peut même pas le regarder dans les yeux. « Je sentais que tu tremblais. Que s'est-il passé ? » l'interrompt Loki, lorsque Tony ouvre la bouche.

« Ne me mens pas. Je peux sentir ton rythme cardiaque quand tu es près de moi, Anthony. Je pouvais le sentir tout à l'heure, il était erratique. Et ton visage est moite. »

Les doigts de Loki caresse la peau fine de son visage, et sous ses yeux noisettes.

« Dis moi... » murmure t-il, désespérément.

Tony soupire et enroule ses doigts autour des poignets de Loki. « Je vais bien Loki. »

« Anthony. »

« J'ai...j'ai fait un cauchemar. Mais je vais bien maintenant, je suis éveillé et... »

Loki pose ses mains sur la poitrine de Tony, autour du réacteur Ark. Tony se demande ce qu'il cherche.

« Qu'était-ce donc que ce cauchemar ? Ton rythme cardiaque n'est toujours pas revenu à la normale, chéri. »

« Loki, je vais bien. » Il pose une de ses mains sur celles de Loki, et l'autre sur son menton. « Je me suis réveillé et je t'ai vu à côté de moi. »

Les yeux de Loki errent sur son visage avant de replonger dans les siens. « Tu vas bien ? »

Tony hoche la tête et se penche pour appuyer sa tête sur la poitrine de Loki. Il est apaisé par l'écoute du rythme de son cœur. Les bras de Loki l'enveloppent immédiatement, l'enserrant de façon protectrice.

« Tu m'as fait peur. Ne fais plus ça. »

Tony sourit contre sa peau et donne des baiser aériens à ses clavicules jusqu'à remonter jusqu'à sa gorge. « Désolé, chéri. »

Ils restèrent tous les deux dans le calme, allongé dans leur grand lit, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, les jambes emmêlées, Loki berçant doucement Tony et l'aidant à respirer calmement.

« As-tu du travail aujourd'hui ? » chuchote le Dieu, un peu contraint de gâcher l'instant.

« C'est samedi, bébé. » murmure Tony, comme endormi. « Et je suis propriétaire de l'entreprise, je n'ai pas à faire ce que je ne veux pas faire. »

« Alors...tu restes...ici...avec...moi ? » demande t-il, sa voix hésitante un peu sur la fin.

Les mains de Tony pressées dans son dos, poussèrent un peu pour plus de proximité. « D'accord. » répond t-il, doucement.

Loki pose ses lèvres sur le dessus de la tête de Tony, puis, après se recule un peu pour les poser sur les lèvres fermées de Tony. « Anthony ? »

« Mhmh ? » demande t-il en plissant les lèvres pour un autre baiser.

Loki rigole. « Regarde moi. » lui dit-il. Les sourcils noirs épais de Tony se soulevèrent comme il ouvre les yeux pour se concentrer sur le regard émeraude son amant. Il fredonne un air interrogateur. Loki caressa les lèvres de Tony avec son pouce.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

L'embarras de Tony se lit tout de suite sur ses joues rouges.

« Tu as entendu tout ça ? Je croyais que tu dormais ! »

« Je te l'ai dit mon amour, ton rythme cardiaque et tes mains moites. Je pensais que c'était dans mon rêve...mais non. »

Après un moment, Tony rigole d'un rire assez bref. « Désolé. »

« Non. » Loki pose ses lèvres sur la peau rugueuse et mal rasée. « Je ne te montre pas mon amour moi aussi. »

Tony avale pour soulager la sécheresse dans sa gorge. Loki lui donne le baiser précédemment demandé. « Dis le moi tous les jours et je te le dirais aussi. »

« Dis moi. »

Les paupières de Loki se lèvent lentement. « Tu sais quoi ? » demande t-il, en plaisantant.

« Espèce de fils de... » Tony se précipite en avant, roulant avec Loki jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sur le dos, lui chatouillant les côtes jusqu'à ce qu'il lui hurle d'arrêter.

« Dis le moi. »

« Chéri, quand as-tu vu que je suis des demandes aussi facilement. »

« Hier, quand je t'ai dit de venir. »

Loki se moque et roule des yeux. « Ne gâche pas ce moment avec ta vulgarité. »

Tony se penche, effleurant les lèvres de Loki. « Tu aimes quand je suis vulgaire. »

« A certains moments., » Il se penche pour que leurs lèvres se touchent, gémissant par l'approfondissement du baiser. « Je t'aime Anthony Stark. »

Tony se glisse sur Loki, comme une couverture pour le recouvrir. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de Loki, comme ses yeux lui piquent à cause des larmes. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit.

« Je t'aime aussi Loki. » murmure t-il, la voix un peu brisée, dans l'oreille de Loki.

Loki caresse son visage. « Ca sera plus facile avec le temps. »

« Quoi ? »

« De le dire. »

Tony sourit, et touche le visage de Loki avec sa main. « Je t'aime Loki Laufeyson. »

Les lèvres rouges pâles de Loki restent incurvées dans un sourire un peu gêné, mais Tony peut voir dans ses yeux à quel point il est heureux de l'entendre dire ça.

En un clin d'œil, autre chose traverse le regard du Dieu, et Tony comprend vite lorsqu'il sent la chaleur des hanches de Loki se presser contre les siennes.

« Je... » le sourire de Tony s'étend largement sur ses lèvres lorsque Loki emprisonne ses hanches avec les siennes.

« Bien. Bougeons Reindeer Games. »

…

**Mignon n'est-ce pas ? **


End file.
